Sam Fey the Fifth Marauder
by EvanPotter14
Summary: This is the story of Sam Fey, a crazy, sporty tomboy. Follow her and her best friends, the marauders through Hogwarts.


This is the new and improved version of the first chapter.

Special thanks to my beta HogwartsDreamer113, she helped a lot with this.

Also thanks to BlueGreen216- your review was very helpful and encouraging, Thank you!

* * *

Sam Fey woke up soon after dawn on the last Saturday morning of Summer by the all too familiar sound of rocks hitting her window. She stumbled out of bed, still half asleep to her window and opened it. A dozen feet below were two preteen boys looking up at her.

"Come on Lazy! Hogwarts letters come today, we have to get the quidditch training done before breakfast so that we can spend the day at Diagon Alley!"

Sam was now wide awake. "I'm coming, wait a second!" she called down to them.

She rushed over to her dresser, and hurriedly pulled on shorts and a simple blue t-shirt. Then she grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and went back to the open window. She threw her shoes down and swung herself out after them. With expert skill, she climbed down the rocky side of her house and within seconds had both feet on the ground.

She quickly gathered up her shoes and slipped them onto her feet.

A soon as she stood up, the trio began to run, down the huge hill surrounding Sam's house, and toward the quidditch pitch.

Sam felt great tearing through the green morning fields. The wet grass whipped at her bare legs, the morning mist hovered over the ground, and the sun was just climbing its way up the edge of the sky. And the feeling of pushing herself to run as hard as she could felt wonderful.

Sam was jolted from reverie when James came into the edge of her vision, slowly catching up to his friend. Her feeling of peace shattered, Sam gritted her teeth and pushed herself harder. But he kept up with her, slowly, Sirius came up on her other side. For a few moments the race was gone and the trio steadily pushed their way through the long run at a steady pace. But as soon as the pitch came into view, all three stopped their amiable pace and began to sprint with all they had. Sam took a second to stick her tongue out at the boys before she pulled ahead and left them behind.

Sam flopped onto the ground, breathing heavily, a few seconds later, her friends collapsed down in front of her. Sam watched as James pushed his messy black hair out of his hazel eyes and a red faced Sirius held his head in his hands continuing to pant heavily.

There were a few seconds of heavy breathing before James clambered up. The others resignedly pushed themselves up to begin the stretches. Soon they were full into intense quiditch training. Quiditch was the love of all three friends, and they trained nearly daily to be on a house team at Hogwarts. Sam's dad, a former professional Quiditch player had supplied them with effective and intense workouts. The next hour was filled with sweat and determination.

With a groan, Sam fell back onto the wet grass of the quidditch pitch, her long wavy black hair spilling around her head in a messy circle, her bright blue eyes stared up at the sky, enjoying the coolness of the grass beneath her.

Sirius plopped himself down next to her, his curly, black hair flopping into stormy blue eyes. He laid back next to her, soon to be joined by James as well. There was a minute of tired contentment that comes after a workout. It was soon ended by Sam, who jumped up and offered hands to both of her best friends, and easily pulled them up.

"We still have a while before breakfast, let's go to the creek, and cool off some." The boys agreed, and soon the trio was walking through the high grass to the creek behind the Fey's large, airy Manor house.

Suddenly, something wet and slimy slammed into the side of Sam's face. She jerked up and glared one of her best friends, Sirius Black who was none too innocently tossing another egg in his hand. With a growl, Sam brought her hand up to her head, knowing all too well what she would find there. As she expected, slimy egg guts coated the side of her face and hair.

"You are so going down for that!" she yelled at her attacker, jumping up and running after him. He wisely began running away from the blue eyed girl, who was gaining on him very quickly. He jumped onto his broom and kicked off, the eggs still safe beneath his arm, when Sam rugby style tackled him, very effectively pulling off the broom and crashing to the ground. As he fell, the carton of eggs opened, and showered the two with it's sticky mess. Not missing a beat, Sam scooped up a pile of the goo, and smeared it into Sirius's face. He gave a howl, grabbed her arm, and pinned her down, sitting on her and held a big glob of egg above Sam's face.

"Give up Sammy, of eat-"

His words were cut off by the unexpected impact of Sam shoving another handful of egg onto the back of his head, soaking his long, curly black hair. His stormy blue eyes widened, and for a moment his grip on her weakened.

She took full advantage of the opportunity and flipped over. After a brief struggle, she was sitting on top of Sirius, her knees digging into his stomach and her hands holding down her equally strong adversary. The fight was interrupted when both participants found themselves covered in shockingly cold water.

Both head popped up and quickly found the guilty party, James Potter laughing at them and looking very proud of himself.

"Your faces..." he choked out, doubling over and clutching his stomach, still laughing hysterically.

The two looked at each other.

"The creek?"

"The creek."

Then the two soaked friends grabbed James and bodily lifted him up, sharing the burden.

I took about 30 seconds into the journey for James to realize his perdicament. When he did, he did everything he could to try and get out of it. But Sam and Sirius held on tightly, and gritting their teeth, hauled their struggling burden to the large creek behind Sam's house.

Once they arrived, they unceremoniously dumped James into the knee deep water. He came up spluttering, and glaring at his friends on the bank, forcefully splashed them.

Sam didn't hesitate a heartbeat before jumping into the water to splash James.

She then turned around to catch a face full of water from Sirius. Within seconds a full war was raging.

A few minutes later the distinct sound of a gong rand through the air. All three perked up at the sound. The gong was Sam's dad's way of calling them in. It could be heard throughout the Fey's and Potter's properties.

Immediately, the trio started scrambling to the bank and up the hill to Sam's house where they knew a lot of pancakes and three very special letters were waiting for them.

* * *

So there you go, let me know what you think.

- Evan


End file.
